Talk:Klendagon
The 'massive trench' on Klendagon is the Martian Valles_Marineris. --Tullis 16:47, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Apparently, this place is very important plotwise in ME2, i've heard Has anyone else noticed that the Moon in Dragon Age:Origins seems to contain The Great Rift Valley? I was curious if this should be added to the Trivia section... Lord Saren101 23:20, February 24, 2010 (UTC) :"It is revealed by the Illusive Man that Cerberus has proven that the Great Rift Valley was caused by a strike from a mass accelerator round. The original target of that round was the Derelict Reaper, which was hit and disabled 37 million years ago. No trace remains of the race that fired the round. However, he also indicates that both the weapon and the target have been located, with no further explanation about the weapon." Shocked that there's nothing more on the subject in the game or on this wiki. They actually found a weapon that can one-shot-kill reapers and nobody's doing anything with it? WTF Cerberus Perj 12:27, May 31, 2010 (UTC) :: Probably they only found the remains. I doubt the weapon would be anywhere near functional. I'd guess that after 37 million years, it's so worn down you could only see that "hey, I think this is where the round was fired from", not actually how it worked. Alternately, Cerberus is working on it--I wouldn't be surprised. 18:26, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Mass Effect 2 split The proposed split to Klendagon (Mass Effect 2) (as well as similar articles for the Hawking Eta Cluster and Century system) aren't necessary. They're all part of the same consistent universe. It seems like that template's already been there for a while, but here's my vote on removing it. -- Delphinus 00:22, March 15, 2010 (UTC) : Atleast it would make it more organized. I will create the ME2 Klendagon Article until tomorrow. KaTiON PT 03:03, March 15, 2010 (UTC) ::The main issues are that there are slight differences among the ME and ME2 Hawking Eta systems; and that there are wiki navigation issues to address. I suggest that action not be taken unless there's a coherent plan for the whole cluster and the relevant wiki navigation objects. --DRY 09:05, March 15, 2010 (UTC) ::: If you say so DRY. KaTiON PT 10:48, March 15, 2010 (UTC) What slight differences? whatever is presented in mass effect 2 is new data, if there is contradictions then its probably hte result of new research. The newer information is hte more correct information, OR if the information doesnt contradict then it just information you werent aware of in the first game i guess. ralok 16:28, March 19, 2010 (UTC) :The point is that the wiki tries to be consistent on a game by game basis: that the descriptions and statistics (and compositions, for that matter) are different is a matter of record. --DRY 21:22, March 19, 2010 (UTC) ::There is only a small amount of information that is added and if there is even more added for Mass Effect 3, then what, have three seperate article for each planet that gets information added, that is just wasteful. There should be no split for the individual planets however the Hawking Eta cluster as a whole is a whole different matter. Lancer1289 21:38, March 19, 2010 (UTC) :::How should differences between descriptions, infobox data, missions, assignments, etc. be dealt with? Also, how should the navigation work? Those are the key issues which must be addressed. --DRY 22:11, March 19, 2010 (UTC) there should be no split, this site is a place for the mass effect universe before it is a place for the mass effect games.ralok 23:17, March 19, 2010 (UTC) :Fair enough. How do you propose to address the issues mentioned above? --DRY 23:29, March 19, 2010 (UTC) great rift valley on dragon age moon? I noticed this myself recently while looking at the moon in Dragon age at the party camp. Another poster up on the page seemed to see the same thing. Am I crazy or is anyone else seeing this too? Small change in Trivia section It was the Alliance that proved the Great Rift was formed by a weapon, playing the game right now and just saw the scene.-- 03:28, February 24, 2012 (UTC)